


Сегодня войны не будет

by altennie



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 00:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10399176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altennie/pseuds/altennie
Summary: AU — в последнем противостоянии с Валкорионом голокрон не сработал, но это просто значит, что сражение будет происходить иначе





	

**Author's Note:**

> написано к Зимней Фандомной Битве 2017 для команды WTF SW:TOR 2017

Во сне она слышит голос мамы — та поёт песню про непонятное, про то, что кто-то кого-то не оставит и их кто-то там защитит. Ну и что, что непонятно, зато это мама поёт. 

Сегодня будет война.  
Сегодня она — смерть и хаос, она комкает пространство и разрывает в клочки всё, что похоже на её противника — всё, что похоже хоть на какую-то структуру. Ее противник — то нерушимая структура, то текучая материя, то чистая энергия, и энергия охватывает её и меняет, переплавляет хаос в форму, и эта форма и есть она.  
Так она опять обретает облик. Это больно, и она кричит, и вместе с ней кричит ещё кто-то.  
Она спрашивает: «Почему?»  
«Потому что я не дам тебе потеряться».  
А потом всё уходит, и боль тоже.

Она просыпается на рассвете, в тишине и золотом сиянии неизвестного солнца. Сегодня войны не будет.   
Она подбирает имя, как иные подбирают наряд. Но одежда у неё не меняется день ото дня, а вот с именем можно играть.   
У изголовья букет цветов, белых, мягких, многолепестковых, перевязан белой лентой, на ленте надпись — «Для Вейлин».   
Хорошо. Сегодня она будет Вейлин.  
Она спускается из окна башни по стене и плющу, чтобы не беспокоить отца, и на своём верном спидере — чёрном с золотом — мчится туда, где рассвет уже превращается в уверенное утро. Ей навстречу проявляются серебряные башни и крепостные стены, бронзовые статуи и каменные обелиски, и стелется вместо ковров дорога из каменных плит.  
Её ждут на главной площади, перед самой высокой башней, но она сперва делает круг — стены и башни сливаются в серебряное мерцание, а от скорости захватывает дух, и ей нравится, что сегодня есть куда ехать. И ещё — она не знает, что увидит там, на главной площади. Знает лишь, кого.  
На площади сегодня фонтан — прямоугольный, с низкими бортиками, и посередине вздымается стена из тёмной воды, вздымается и падает без брызг.   
— Такие бывают на Манаане. Я подумал — вдруг что случится, и не успею показать тебе Манаан. Вот, хотя бы фонтан...  
Он сидит на бортике и встаёт при её приближении, его драную и горелую коричневую робу треплет ветер — это тоже не меняется день ото дня.   
— Что же ты покажешь мне сегодня, если не Манаан? — говорит она манерно и немного капризно.   
— Сегодня — Альдераан.  
— Чур, я поведу спидер — ты водишь просто ужасно!  
Он улыбается:  
— Альдераан надо смотреть не со спидера. И не с шаттла.  
Она отшатывается в притворном ужасе:  
— Пешком?  
— Нет. Закрой глаза.  
Она зажмуривается крепко-крепко, и даже закрывает глаза ладонями. Подглядывать она не хочет. Зато слышит — шум ветра, присвист, шорох огромного крыла.  
— Теперь смотри. Это транта.

Сегодня будет война.   
У изголовья снова цветы — белые и золотые, и перевязаны лентой, белой и золотой — «Для Вейлин. Извини за шипы». Стебли цветов жёсткие, и на них, действительно, шипы.   
Сегодня она тоже будет Вейлин.  
Прежде впереди неё в бой шла волна штурмовиков, жгущих и разрушающих всё на своем пути. Или просто волна ярости. Но день переходил в день, и в следующий день, и не было им числа, и ярость понемногу износилась, стерлась... может быть, наскучила? Так что сегодня она идет одна — по зелёным травам и каменным дорогам, среди серебряных башен. Вчера она смотрела на них с высоты полета транты, и сегодня не хочет жечь и разрушать. Пусть они будут.   
Мир проворачивается под ней, приближая её к цели — в конце концов они всегда сходятся в поединке. В конце пути, на мёртвой земле, на потрескавшихся чёрных камнях, среди осыпающихся прахом деревьев и спёкшихся пепельных цветков, там он всегда её ждет.   
Её мечи сияют янтарным светом, его — зелёным и алым, и там, на мёртвой земле, бьются они, не сдерживая силы удара, и каждый раз, каждый раз он побеждает её — сила уходит из рук и сердца, становится темно...  
Потом наступает утро.   
— Почему ты сражаешься со мной только здесь?  
Он отвечает вопросом на вопрос:  
— А почему ты вообще со мной сражаешься?  
— Мне приказывает отец. Каждый день он велит мне тебя убить, чтобы он мог править миром.  
— Твой отец бессилен, и любая земля, которой он станет править, рано или поздно станет мёртвой. Как Зиост. Как Нафема.   
— Но почему мы всякий раз сходимся здесь?  
— Я слишком люблю все остальные земли, чтобы губить их в бою. А здесь уже нечего разрушать.   
— Здесь есть ты.   
— Меня он разрушить не сможет. 

Может быть, я смогу, думает она. Но я больше не хочу. 

На этот раз она уходит без боя. 

__________________  
— Мама, ты должна отдохнуть.   
— Я не могу. Вдруг он откроет глаза, а я не увижу.  
— Он не хотел бы, чтобы ты так загоняла себя. Он борется. Мы его не оставим. Но надо поспать.  
— Нет. Когда он откроет глаза, я должна увидеть. Иначе как я узнаю, кто из них на меня посмотрит?  
__________________

Сегодня будет война.  
Она не создает штурмовиков, не посылает вперед войска. Но и одна она не идет.   
Сегодня за ней следует отец — он больше не отпустит её одну, и вдвоем они шагают с зеленой травы на окаменевший прах Зиоста.   
Противник стоит к ним спиной, и его окружают тени — некоторых она узнаёт, некоторых — нет. Отец подшагивает ближе, противник оборачивается, а тени развеиваются.   
— Каких непрочных ты сделал солдат, — говорит она.  
— Это не солдаты. Не оружие. Я хотел ещё раз увидеть тех, кого люблю.

Отец всегда говорил ей, что любовь делает уязвимым.   
— Нет, — качает головой противник. — Всё наоборот. Любовь — это последний щит.   
Как узнать, любишь или нет? Отец всегда говорил, что это ей не нужно. Но она хочет узнать.   
Ей даже не надо спрашивать.  
— Любишь — это когда кого-то ранят, а больно и тебе.   
Вот видишь, кивает ей отец. Что я говорил. Зачем тебе боль?   
Потом отец отдаёт приказ.

Убей его.  
Нет. Я не хочу.  
Убей.

Её мечи сияют янтарным светом. Она наносит удар. Всего один.  
В конце достаточно лишь одного удара. 

_________________  
Он открывает глаза — глаза слезятся и веки дрожат. Сенья здесь, держит его за руку — рука непривычно худая, к руке тянутся трубки с иголками на концах, иголки уходят под кожу. Он по-прежнему в тронном зале, медицинскую кровать поставили прямо возле трона — случись что, Вечный Флот ждать не будет.   
— Сенья, — говорит он, — Сенья.  
— Здесь Вейлин, — говорит он ей. — Она просит, чтобы ты спела. Она услышит. Скоро она уйдёт. Она говорит, что любит тебя.  
__________________

Тело отца тает под её руками, пока она слушает, как мама поет.   
— Так больно, — говорит она.   
— Ты его очень любила.  
— И маму. И братьев. И твою смешную транту. И теперь, наверное, тебя. Я больше не могла уже убивать ради него. Он ведь давно умер. И я тоже. Я теперь скоро исчезну, да?  
— Нет. Ты просто пойдёшь дальше. Там нет смерти. Там есть Сила.   
— Правда-правда?  
— Да. Мой учитель приходил ко мне оттуда, целых три раза. Не бойся.  
От отца уже не осталось даже тени, и ей тоже пора, она знает это.   
Это уже не страшно. Это ничего.  
Любовь — последний щит. Как долго она не знала, что он у неё есть.  
__________________

— Сенья, — говорит он, — можно, я сяду?  
От трубочек и иголок его уже освободили, но он всё ещё на медицинской кровати — там, в зале, возле Вечного трона. Сенья помогает ему сесть, помогает опереться о спинку кровати. И смотрит, смотрит на него, не отводит взгляд.   
— Прости меня, — говорит он Сенье. — Их обоих больше нет, и Валкориона, и Вейлин.  
— Глупый Чужестранец, — Сенья обнимает его, гладит по плечам, по голове, плачет.  
— Сенья, ну какой после всего этого я вам чужестранец. И, Сенья, скажи им — всё, войны не будет.

Больше войны не будет.


End file.
